


Ten vs. Chittaphon

by kingyu (ifntae)



Series: puppy ten [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - puppy and owner, human!chittaphon, puppy!ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/kingyu
Summary: (Johnny will meet new people, will like new people, even fall in love them, but at this point he doesn't mind sharing Johnny with Chittaphon. At least he knows he'll be his one and only Ten.)





	Ten vs. Chittaphon

**Author's Note:**

> for lex, thank you for always being there for me~  
> happy birthday and ilysm (o˘◡˘o)

Ten is crawling, his paws slowly moving through the grass with his chin touching the floor. His nose catches the right smell and the dog mentally smirks, changing his direction. He is making the best to not move his tail, to not give away his position as it could ruin the whole mission.

He moves from under some bushes and slowly scans the view ahead of him. There are kids running around, other dogs playing with each other and Ten growls when one of them, a Boston Terrier, turns to him. He is in no position to play around now, maybe later with a tasty bone… only if he got to share it, which doesn’t normally happen...

Anyway.

His eyes look for a particular black haired head and he finds it, a few meters away from him giving him his back and sitting in the grass with a book in his hands, apparently reading what could be the most interesting book in the world (Ten will never know, he can’t read). His tail moves automatically and he growls again, this time to himself.

He keeps on crawling again, slowly, with his eyes fixed on the human. It’s not only when he’s less than a meter away that he prepares to run and jump onto his owner’s back, but the male human turns around first, as if he was expecting the dog all long. Ten tries to turn around and run back to the bushes, but it’s too late for that. He feels a pair of hands grabbing his torso and pushing him into what could be the most fluffy hug he’s ever gotten.

The Shiba Inu is not as small now, he has grown enough to reach his owner's face when he stands up and his paws are finally half of the human's hand (he likes to think it's _at least_ half).

“Ha, gotcha!” Johnny smiles and hugs the dog a bit more hard. Ten tries jerking off of his grip, but it’s obvious they’re some fruitless attempts as he will never get off the embrace, and his body has betrayed him too, enjoying the affection as his tail starts moving.

Oh, but this is not the end.

Ten has prepared his last resource. It is a weapon he uses only in extreme measures (and when he feels like it), and it’s obvious this situation needs nothing else but extreme measures. He turns around to face the human and he sticks out his tongue. Johnny’s expression changes in matter of milliseconds and Ten knows he still has a chance to turn the tables to his advantage.

He positions his paws on Johnny’s shoulder and starts liking his face. But really licking his ass off, not letting any part of his face remain dry, making sure to get to those impossible places like Johnny’s inside ear.

The male human falls behind with a laugh, now trying to pull the canine off him, screaming for mercy and Ten smiles as he keeps licking.

“Okay, okay, you won, stop it” Johnny giggles covering his face with his forearms, and Ten does a dick move. (It’s a dick move ‘cause he knows how much the human hates it, but he does it nevertheless). He starts licking Johnny’s hair. “Ahh! Ten, no, I hate that!”

Johnny pushes the dog with one arm and Ten rolls around the grass with a smirk still in his face.

“Why do you always have to do that” Johnny complains, trying to clean off the inside of his ear, but Ten knows he’s not actually mad. He never is.

It’s been a almost a year since Ten got adopted by this human. Before Johnny, Ten thought he’d never get a family of his own like every one of his siblings did. Even though Johnny has been the only one there for him for the past months, he really couldn't ask for anything better. He didn’t want anything better (because there was nothing better than _just_ Johnny).

Johnny got a higher position in his job a few months after his adoption, along with a new and bigger apartment, one that had a little balcony for Ten to bark at the birds in the morning.

They got used to each other’s presence quite fast, Johnny bought a bed for Ten early in the year, but that bed has been long forgotten as the canine prefers to sleep in the human’s embrace, being constantly drugged with his scent. Ten knows Johnny’s schedule better than anybody else, knows how the human is normally tired on Fridays and comes with a beer of his own to drink before passing out in the bed.

He knows how much Johnny hates when Ten makes a mess in the room, so he stopped doing it (okay, not stopped entirely but doing it less frequently). Ten also knows how much Johnny likes having some fun times with other male humans, a new one every Saturday, always locking Ten outside of the room. But it’s fine by Ten, since he always gets a new and fresh bone to bite on the whole night until he falls asleep from the fatigue.

Ten knows his human like he knows his own body.

“Let’s go now” Johnny announces, standing up and cleaning dirty off his ass. Ten wants to complain, since he had planned to play with some other dogs later, but before he could even try to fake a cry, another human approaches them.

“Uh-hey”

This human is tall (every human is tall for Ten), but he is not as tall as Johnny. No, he is nowhere Johnny’s height, Ten notices. His hair is black, like Johnny’s but he has the sides of his head shaved off, letting his theoretically large upper hair to fall nicely around. This new human looks nervous, and instead of taking advantage of the situation and go play with other dogs, Ten stays sited besides Johnny’s feet.

“Uh.. hello.” Johnny answers in return, still picking up his things.

“Were you reading that?” The new human asks, pointing the book. Johnny has to look at the cover of the book to process the question, and he nods with a weird small smile.

"Why? Have you read it?"

The new human laughs nervously. "Not really, just curious."

‘Weird.’ The canine thinks. Johnny looks nervous, like when he tells Ten he didn’t buy any treats for him but he did, he just hid it somewhere in the apartment. Why is Johnny nervous?

“Oh, cool” The new human answers with an awkward laugh. Johnny follows him on it. “Is that your dog?” now both humans look at Ten, and the dog feels suddenly like a third wheel in what could be the most awkward interactions two humans ever had before him.

“Yeah, he’s Ten” Johnny answers proudly, kneeling down to caress Ten’s scalp. The canine smiles in return. “You want to pet him?” his owner offers, but Ten walks back in rejection.

It’s not like Ten doesn’t like strangers, he actually loves them. More than once Johnny had to take Ten off someone’s face because the dog got too excited of making new human friends in the park. But this human feels different, like a threat.

“He doesn’t look like he wants me to pet him.” The new human laughs. “Uh-oh, anyway, I was wondering…”

“Yeah?” Johnny’s hand abandons Ten’s head and the dog starts missing it right away, clinging onto his owner’s leg.

“Uh… do you live near here?” Johnny’s eyes widen. “fuck that came out wrong… I-i, just-uhm… I’m visiting a friend, a very annoying friend, you can see him there” Johnny and Ten look back where the human is pointing, and they see another male sitting on a bench, and both recognize him right away.

Ten runs away towards him, excitedly.

“Oh, Taeyong!”

“You know Taeyong?” The new human asks. “Terrific.”

“Is there something wrong with that?” Johnny says.

“No, it’s- just…” the stranger stutters, and it’s actually loosing its charm. “I just spent the last 20 minutes telling him how good looking this other guy in the park was, and he somehow convinced me to come and ask him out but he forgot to mention the part where he knows that very attractive guy with his very cute puppy liking his entire face an- I should just shut up, shouldn’t I?” he laughs nervously and Johnny smiles.

“No, it’s fine” Johnny answers back. Ten comes back, bringing Taeyong with him.

“So?” Taeyong smiles, two seconds away from laughing his ass off. “How'd it go?”

“You’re an asshole” the new human concludes.

Taeyong gasps dramatically. “How could you say that?”

“You kinda are” Johnny agrees. “You never told me your name, though.” He says to the unknown human.

“Chittaphon, where are your manners?” Taeyong laughs, finding this whole thing like the best joke he’s ever told. “Johnny hyung, Chittaphon. Chittaphon, Johnny hyung.”

“Chittaphon?” Johnny repeats. “So you’re-”

“Thai.” Chittaphon cuts him off out of nerves. “Yeah… and you are-”

“American” Johnny answers.

Ten is looking up at the three humans, moving his face as he takes his attention to the one talking. And this ends up getting him dizzy, in which he falls off to the ground in a playful manner.

“We should get going.” Johnny announces, lifting Ten up into his arms and the dog turns into a cat for 5 good seconds before he growls when Chittaphon tries to pet him. “Hey, easy.”

“Weird” Chittaphon frowns. “I love puppies and puppies love me”

“Ten is no stupid” Taeyong whispers into his ear. Chittaphon wants to ask what is he talking about but Taeyong doesn’t give him a chance. “Oh, how about we eat at your place Johnny?”

The older frowns, but nods nevertheless before Chittaphon could say something to bail them off. Ten falls from Johnny’s embrace but doesn’t stop looking at the Thai the whole way back home, smelling something fishy about him.

(Could it be that he owned a cat?)

 

When they arrive back home, Ten runs right to his bed, somehow trying to show off he has a place of his own in the big and cozy apartment. Then, he goes for one of his toys and brings it to Taeyong for him to throw it.

“Aren’t you being an excited fella?” Taeyong laughs, doing like the canine wanted him to, and throwing the toy far away.

It takes for Ten just a few seconds to come back with the toy, offering it again to Taeyong.

“Here” Johnny takes the toy instead and offers it to Chittaphon, “you throw it to him.”

Chittaphon does as told, throwing the toy to the other side of the living room, and the toy bounces against the wall and falls on the floor. But Ten stays put in his place staring at the humans with a poker face, not having a single thought of going to look for the toy.

Chittaphon can’t believe his eyes while Taeyong is busy laughing his ass off in the floor.

“What the- Ten is not normally like this” Johnny frowns, going straight to the dog and lifting him up. “Here, take him.”

“What? Me-e?” Chittaphon points at himself “but he hates me, it’s kind of obvious”

“It is” Taeyong adds from the floor.

“He’s just awkward with you, that’s all.”

“What if he bites me?” Chittaphon asks, and Ten listens carefully to the question. He could try to…

“Ten doesn’t bite, because _he’s a good boy._ ”

Oh well. Every intention of biting the Thai goes down the drain as Ten hears the last words. He knows the owner will get really mad at him if he bites the Thai, and there’s nothing worst in the world than having an angry Johnny. Chittaphon grabs Ten and they look at each other, starting a staring contest. Johnny and Taeyong walk into the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

“Why do you hate me?” Chittaphon jiggles Ten, and the canine fights against the need of moving his tail. “I like Johnny” the human whispers, “is that why you hate me?”

Chittaphon doesn’t know why he’s asking, it’s not like Ten is going to answer him. And Ten doesn’t. Instead, he pees all over the human.

“Oh fu- no, stop!” the other two males come back rushing, and Johnny takes Ten off Chittaphon while Taeyong is trying to not cry as he laughs in the floor, again.

“I’m so so sorry” Johnny apologizes, putting Ten aside and focusing on Chittaphon.

Okay, this is not what Ten wanted.

“This has got to come off” Johnny says, referring to the peed clothes, “come, I’ll borrow you a shirt.” His owner grabs Chittaphon by the hand and pulls him into his room.

That is not what he wanted either.

 

Half an hour later, the three males are sitting on Johnny’s couch playing some video games while Ten is being punished locked outside in the balcony. He eyes his owner with his puppy eyes, expecting for him to come back and forgive him. But Johnny acts like the puppy doesn’t even exist.

Instead, Chittaphon, using one of Johnny’s clothes and still blushed because of that, is the one looking back at the canine, preoccupied.

“Shouldn’t we let him in?” Chittaphon asks when Taeyong goes to the bathroom.

“No, he needs to learn his lesson. He can’t pee on you.” Johnny states, taking peeks at the dog.

“But look at his eyes… maybe we should-”

“Don’t look at him” Johnny grabs Chittaphon’s chin.

“Where should I look, then?” The Thai asks, with his eyes already fixed on Johnny’s lips.

“You can look at me…” Johnny whispers as he stares at Chittaphon’s lips too, their heads slowly losing the distance and-

“ _Whoof_ , _whoof!_ ” Ten barks from outside, scratching onto the glass door. Chittaphon laughs and Johnny swears under his breath.

Before they could build the mood again, Taeyong comes from the bathroom.

“Jaehyun just called me, he totally forgot to buy a gift for Doyoung and he wants me to help him” Taeyong has a weird smile on his face as he explains and Johnny doesn’t buy a word.

“Did he?” Johnny asks skeptical.

“Yeah, it just- happened.” Taeyong faintly giggles.

“But Doyoung’s birthday isn’t in another-”

“Oh, but you know how he is, he wants to have it early and make sure that.. y'know… the stores... don’t... close?"

Chittaphon stands up. “Then we should get go-”

“No!” Taeyong shouts. “You stay, I go and then come back for you, Jaehyun doesn’t need the both of us”

Taeyong walks out of the apartment rather fast, whispering something into Johnny’s ear about not coming back and forcing the older to drop Ten at his place before finally leaving, and Johnny closes the door with red cheeks.

“What is it?” Chittaphon asks.

“Nothing, just… are you hungry? We should order take out.”

The two males talk in the couch, getting to know each other while the canine eyes them from behind the glass door. Every single cell of his body is boiling inside of him, noticing the interest the new male has for his owner. But Johnny is his property, his owner, just… _his_. It's not the first time he's seen another human take interest on him. The first time it happened Ten had peed on Johnny a little that night, making sure the human would have his smell forever. (He had it for an entire minute, time enough between him waking up, realizing what just happened and cursing on his way to the bathroom.)

He figures he could cry, but he doesn’t want Johnny to close the curtain, knowing very well that’s what he’d do.

So he stares at both of them, kind of making sure nothing else happens.

The food arrives, and while Johnny pays for it, Chittaphon squats in front of the canine on the other side of the glass door, somehow looking at him with love.

“Are you letting him in now?”

"Nope, he'd ask for food and he knows he shouldn't." Johnny answers nonchalantly, with his attention on the Chinese food. Ten stands up switching his attention onto the food and Johnny smirks, hearing the canine suddenly cry on the other side. It's natural, Ten can't help it but want to be part of meal time.

"Just look at him, how can you ignore this?"

"It's all a facade" Johnny explains, "he's just interested in the food and will do a mess the moment I open that door."

It's not that Johnny's lying, but Ten would like to take some credit about his behavior. He doesn't really do a mess, he just _kind of_ does, and _sometimes_. No means no, and that's law for him. But when Johnny is saying no and the tasty and smelly chicken legs are sitting just a few steps away from him in the very reachable table, his body doesn't really hear those noes. He doesn't throw himself at the food, that used to be the Ten from before (the Ten who peed on the corner near the couch just because it looked like the perfect spot despite Johnny's warnings that there'd be consequences if he dared to do it or the Ten who couldn't leave the human alone and less when he was working). This Ten was different, this Ten had grown up a few months and enjoyed seeing the world from a different perspective (the perspective of his new home's balcony).

Maybe it's a petty move, Ten doesn't really give himself a moment to think about it before he turns to the side and locks eyes with Chittaphon, making a telepathic connection and hoping this new human would do at least one thing right and open the door for him. 

Chittaphon almost falls for it. _Almost_. He doesn't have enough time to really follow the obvious request from the canine as Johnny closes the curtain. "Let's just eat, he'll be fine."

 

It's okay. It really is.

The dog repeats that to himself for what could easily be two hours. He stays outside in the balcony, watching the sun fall down between the buildings and the birds sitting on the pipes of the adjacent apartment building. They're mocking him, that he's sure of as much as he's sure they're simply a reincarnation of evilness, the common enemy of both the canines and the felines.

He's resting on his back, tummy up to the sky and his eyes are slowly closing, tongue outside of his mouth enjoying of the fresh weather. He had stayed mad at Johnny for almost twenty minutes, making up his revenge plan and deciding where it could be better to pee in and the older wouldn't find out right away. Maybe his shoes would be the better option (they already smelled awful), but the idea had been erased as soon as he made it up.

He loved Johnny, maybe a bit too much. He couldn't even think about doing something that would make the older get mad anymore, he just wanted to go inside and finally lick his owner's face again. (preferably in front of Chittaphon so he could at last make his point and teach him who was the owner of his owner as stupid as that sounded).

Not before taking a quick nap outside, of course.

But the glass door slides up and the canine jerks at the sound. Johnny peeks his head out. "Come inside"

Ten doesn't have to hear it twice.

He runs inside, ready to find the other male human and try to growl at him for not doing his best at letting him in. Maybe it was all his plan, the canine reckons, maybe Chittaphon had birds of his own and he had talked to them, together plotting against Ten and-

Ten hears hard croquettes falling on his eating bowl.

"So you were hungry" Johnny giggles, petting the back of Ten's scalp as he ate. He couldn't speak, but maybe this was the perfect time to say ' _no shit, Sherlock_ '. 

He doesn't think about Chittaphon as he eats, that'd be weird, why would he think about that ugly human in his best time of the day? But the name comes up, and Ten is compelled to lift up his head. Johnny is moving around the kitchen, cleaning nonexistent dust with a rag on his right hand and holding his phone on the left. This is when the puppy finally notices the red cheeks on his human with his mouth twitching on a nervous smile.

"So how was it?" Ten hears Taeyong's voice through the phone. "Did you fuck?"

"Fuck off" Johnny laughed, "we barely even know each other."

"Huh, but that didn't stop you on eating each other's faces." The other answers.

What? Eating each other's faces? But Johnny's face looked complete and intact? His lips looked a bit swollen and his hair was ruffled, but aside from that it was all the same. Maybe he had won the other?

"We didn't... _eat_.. each other's faces..." Johnny clarifies. _My owner is that amazing_ , Ten thinks.

"You sure?"

"Shut up."

Taeyong laughs out loud and Ten's tail move in automatic to the sound. "So what did you do? You went and drop him off?"

"I offered but he called a cab instead, told me he had some stuff later tonight.."

"I see" Taeyong answers.

"What could that mean?" Johnny asks, playing with the rag.

"Nothing, probably, just that he has some stuff."

"Sh-should I call him?" Johnny asks in a whisper. "Fuck, why am I like this?" he laughs nervously, "I'm never like this."

Ten goes back to his original task devouring the food, but still keeps an ear up hearing everything the two males were saying.

"Is Johnny falling in love with someone, finally?" Taeyong gasps.

Johnny fakes a snort. "He's just nice, that's all."

"But his lips are better, I'd guess."

"I'm hanging up."

"Joking, I'm just joking!" The other male laughs through the speaker. "I just mean that it's about time, I was afraid you'd blow him away too."

"What do you mean?"

Taeyong sighs. "You haven't really been interested in anyone since you got Ten, just having casual fucks."

"I do not have casu-"

"But Chittaphon is important," Taeyong continues. "And I'm glad you're at least suffering a bit for him."

"Whose side are you on?" Johnny asks in disbelief.

Taeyong sighs contently on the other side. "I'm an angel, hyung. What can I say? I want everyone happy, but you gotta work for your happiness."

 

Ten doesn't want to think about the other human, but it's probably the only name he hears the next days. Johnny is too indecisive, always a button away from calling the younger and ask him out on a date. Ten doesn't know what 'making out' means, but after consulting it with the Jindo next door, it's something humans do together when they like each other. He doesn't let his friend finish, running back into his apartment, looking for Johnny and his warm embrace.

Could Johnny like Chittaphon? But they had eaten each other's faces, no one can like the person they eat their face of. At least he wouldn't, but yet again humans were different. Humans liked their food hot and spicy, they liked showering every day and even enjoyed watching scary stuff that'd make them scream. Ten could never. He had once seen a kitten at the end of the corridor outside of their apartment, and he had barked at the thing before running inside at the speed of light, convinced the tiny ball of evilness would do wicked stuff on him he wouldn't even want to imagine of.

It's not that the idea is impossible, it is only normal for his human to look for another human. But he liked how things were just now. He liked waking up to the smell of Johnny's breath on his head, liked the sound of his laugh when Ten accidentally fell off by twisting his legs, liked how he sang on the mornings while making breakfast, liked how he'd be sitting on the couch and just say 'Ten' and the canine would instantly know what would he mean by that. He'd mean for Ten to climb up the couch and rest on the inside of his arms as both of them watched the TV.

Would Chittaphon understand all that? He somehow doubted that. Not everyone could correctly admire Johnny's dazzling appearance on a Sunday morning. He could. 

But Johnny doesn't look the same when he looks at his phone. He's always troubled, biting off one of his nails as million of thoughts crossed his mind and his dinner would burn on the stove yet another time. He'd eat quiet, too immersed on his thoughts as the canine would be eating his own food on the side. Ten had this tendency of smell Johnny's head when he sleeps, and even found a white hair or two on the top of his owner's scalp. Though he had no idea what it could mean, he just knew nothing good could come from that.

Ten couldn't do anything, though. He was just a dog, how could he tell Johnny to just call the other human if it made him feel this bad? He just knew how to bark and Johnny hasn't yet deciphered the meaning behind them.

 

Fortunately (Ten wasn't so sure), Chittaphon came first to Johnny.

"Chittaphon?" Johnny asks in disbelief, actually looking at the other outside of his room.

Ten jerks up only because he smells the other's scent. He runs to the front door and stops dead a few feet away. Indeed, the other human was there.

"Could I come inside?" Chittaphon asks a bit unsure. Johnny unconsciously shortens the gap, not letting Chittaphon look to the inside of his apartment and the mess he and Ten had made during the day. They had been playing around, and the canine actually thought for a moment Johnny could finally be happy again without this other human, but he wasn't so sure anymore.

"What if we take a walk instead?" Johnny offers, arm reaching for his coat.

"Oh? Okay- ye-yeah, that's cool too."

Ten turns around, ready to go and look for his leash, where was it? Was it over the washing machine or around the-

Johnny closes the door behind him, leaving Ten alone inside.

 

This can't repeat. It just can't.

One thing is trying to steal Johnny away from him, but another is to take a walk with him. Something that _clearly_ Johnny has been doing only with Ten until now, it was their thing. He was mad, really mad. And again, the anger went away. Quite fast actually.

Twenty minutes? Maybe half an hour? Ten had started to munch on his bone on the couch when he heard the keys being introduced on the door.

Johnny!

The door opens and closes fast enough to only let the two connected bodies walk inside. The lights are off and the two males stumble with Johnny's furniture as their attention were in each other's mouth. Chittaphon was being pushed against the wall by Johnny, the shorter male having his hands tangled in the other's hair. Johnny's hands were on the inside of Chittaphon's shirt and their mouths made this weird kind of similar sound when he drinks water. As if they were drinking each other, Ten would say (or was this the so confusing term of 'eating each other's faces'?)

Neither of the two males has acknowledge Ten's presence yet. The dog moves down the couch as both of them walk blindly through the apartment and fall over the couch, where Ten's bone is still sitting on.

"Fuck" Johnny hisses, breaking off the kiss and reaching under him to move the bone aside. Chittaphon's giggles resound around the room and Johnny smiles at that. Ten stares at the males lying over each other on the couch and all he can suddenly think of is... how hungry he is suddenly.

His tummy makes this funny sound and it is only now when one of them notices the canine sitting a few feet away from the couch, staring.

"Ah!" Chittaphon gets scared by the faint light reflecting on Ten's eyes. He falls his ass off the couch and Johnny finally turns on the light.

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Chittaphon answers, a faint laugh hiding through his words. Johnny laughs too, but hasn't really look at his pet yet. He offers Chittaphon a hand, and before the shorter male can talk about the canine still looking at them, he's drawn into another kiss.

Ten is about to make a cry, and he kind of does one, but both of the males are too busy exploring each other's mouth to actually hear him out. Johnny turns off the light without really looking and pushing Ten inside his room before locking the door.

Ten runs to the door and scratches on it desperately. Are they going to sleep now? But it's not Saturday, it's his turn to sleep with Johnny and he hasn't even eaten yet!

He stops scratching a minute later, convinced he will never be heard as he hears some other sounds on the inside of the room.

 

Ten rests on his tiny bed, the living room and kitchen being faintly lighted up only by the clock with signed a strongly red 3AM. The canine had taken one of Johnny's shirt from the basket of dirty clothes to smell his owner's scent. Maybe Johnny really needed Chittaphon now. As much as he disliked the idea of sharing Johnny to someone else, he couldn't ignore the smile his owner had when he looked at the other before kissing him again. It's a smile he has never given Ten before.

He's slowly drifting into sleep, his eyes closing gradually as he hears the distant sound of cars outside in the city. It was calming and it made him daydream (or nightdream?) about him and Johnny walking down the street together.

Suddenly, there's a new sound.

It's not from outside, but inside.

The door from Johnny's room opens and a body emerges from it, closing the door behind him. Ten opens both of his eyes, rapidly forgetting about his dream or how tired he felt, wondering who this person was. 

It took him around three seconds to realize it wasn't Johnny (The height was different and the smell, although very much similar to Johnny's, had this dim difference).

Chittaphon.

Ten rests his head over the shirt again, not even interested on making an effort to annoy the human.

Chittaphon moves through the apartment, and turns on one of the lights, the one which was the closest to the kitchen yet it could light the living room softly, where Ten was resting. He locked eyes with the male. The other wasn't using his original clothes but only a shirt and boxers that very much looked like Johnny's.

The human chuckled softly, and Ten watched him move around the apartment some more. He took both of Ten's bowls and filled one with fresh water and the other with (fresh?) croquettes. He took some ham and split it in pieces, mixing it with the croquettes.

Ten made so much efforts to ignore the human, even when the latter had walked to him and laid both bowls a feet away from him. 

"Eat some" Chittaphon whispered with a smile, a hand tentatively moving towards Ten's head. The canine didn't move and enjoyed the affection of the human's hand on his skin. He scratched the canine behind the ears and Ten's tail quickly betrayed him and moved excitedly.

Chittaphon sits on the ground.

"I'm glad you've been here with Johnny all this time." He says as Ten finally stands up and moves towards the bowls. "He told me he felt lonely before... before adopting you. You probably don't like me very much yet but I like you lots. He has been happy because of you, and I know you probably see me as an intruder, but I mean no harm to him."

The canine hears carefully and moves to the other bowl to drink some water.

"I know dogs understand, to some measure at least." He chuckles. "Anyway, I'll probably be around more, and I want us to be comfortable with each other because... ha... as crazy as it sounds, I think I already love him."

Ten doesn't know much about humans. Doesn't know why they'd make themselves suffer by not keeping the people they like near them, doesn't know why they'd cry themselves to sleep sometimes.

But he knows about sincerity, and here, in between the living room and kitchen, that's the only thing he hears out of Chittaphon's mouth.

His anger towards Johnny never lasts, and as he slowly moves to Chittaphon's lap and enjoys the massage on his scalp, he fears his dislike on Chittaphon won't last either.


End file.
